


Try Not To Make A Sound

by west_haven



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bill is my favorite asshole, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Bill is a loud motherfucker who clunks around in gigantic boots while you're trying to take out a million clickers. Ellie finally calls him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not To Make A Sound

"Now keep up!!" Bill barked behind him where Joel and Ellie nervously followed along. "I am not dying over some punk ass kid and a jackass with a death wish...." He continued to mumble to himself which didn't make Joel feel any better about the situation.

Ellie looked at Joel with wide eyes, like she was wondering if he was seriously considering following this obviously crazy guy. He just responded with a small shrug but he couldn't deny that he had his doubts too.

They slowly walked through the deserted town, only being stopped by some infected here and there. Bill was mostly a bad shot, but he at least wasn't afraid to use his blade to stab and chop off heads. Ellie hung back and in between battles, she would loudly complain about not having a gun.

"Shut up, just shut up!!" Bill snapped at the girl but she just looked at him defiantly. Joel sighed and motioned for the two to follow him through the abandoned neighborhood.

Suddenly, a wet noise blubbered behind the two men and they whipped around to find Ellie shamelessly attempting to whistle. Joel couldn't even get a sound out before Bill was in the girl's face.

"Are you. Fucking. Serious." His disbelief punctuated his words viciously. Bill's eyes were wild-- even more so than usual. "Joel, you have GOT to teach this girl there is a time and there is a pl--"

"And you have got to learn to NOT STOMP SO LOUD, you old fat fuck!!" Ellie spat right back. They were nose to nose and Bill's hand was itching for his knife. Ellie's hand was reaching her switchblade as well, Joel noticed.

"Cut it out-- the both of you." He gripped Ellie's hand out of her pocket so she didn't try to stab the much larger man with her tiny blade. "Don't bother dulling your knife on him." Joel muttered to Ellie once he had pulled her away from Bill.

"You gotta agree with me though. He is the loudest motherfucker I've ever met!!" She hunched over and stomped her feet as she talked, which he suddenly realized she was mimicking Bill's footfalls.

Joel couldn't help but snort and he was really grateful that Bill was already plowing ahead towards the school. "Yeah, I can see that. At least he doesn't whistle the infected to him, though."

"Oh, fuck you too." The malice in her voice was gone and instead she sounded like a normal kid for once. A foul-mouthed one, but still a kid.

"C'mon, let's get goin'." Joel said since he noticed that Bill was impatiently waiting ahead of them. Ellie nodded and started to strut ahead, head held high as if to piss Bill off. To no one's surprise, it worked. The older man growled and muttered to himself about "stupid-ass kids" while Ellie's grin got even bigger.

Joel scoffed and shook his head. He's gotta hand it to the kid: she's definitely got attitude. And like it or not, he realized, she was definitely growing on him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on my Tumblr MONTHS ago, but it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing, and I had never posted it here.
> 
> But I wanted to fix that because while Bill IS a loud asshole, I just love his interactions with Ellie. She acts like a dick and he acts like a dick right back and it just makes me laugh so hard. Hopefully I'll write more of Bill, because the little fic featuring him in Their Days was only getting my toes wet.
> 
> And of course, I was trying to come up with a proper title for this just now; I have this titled "bill is loud as fuck and we hate him" in my Google Drive, and uh, that's not a real title. But then I remembered all the times I died right outside of the school and how I started mocking Bill for what he says every time. "There's a bunch of 'em up there...." yeah, i know bill, fuck you.


End file.
